Me, My Lovely Daddy, and Professor Granger
by Gurena Axeleshia
Summary: Ini adalah kisahku, Sagitta Maylene Malfoy, dalam mencoba mengenal Professor Hermione Granger—pengajar ramuan di Hogwarts yang merupakan ibu dari Rose Granger—sainganku, serta cinta pertama daddy-ku—Draco Lucius Malfoy./First fic in this fandom/ Mind to RnR?/DRAMIONE in next chapter!/


****Aku menatap pusara putih di depanku. Tanganku bergetar hebat ketika akan menyerahkan mawar putih yang ada dalam genggamanku ini—mawar putih bunga kesayangan mum.

Di pusara putih ini terbaring mum-ku. Ya, mum-ku yang cantik dan _Princess of Slytherin_ itu. Dulu, aku masih bisa mengangkuhkan diri di depan teman-teman sebayaku yang penyihir—membanggakan bahwa ibuku dan ayahku adalah darah murni paling pintar, dan bahwa kami adalah keluarga yang harmonis. AGyttku yang selalu di manja mum ini tidak mungkin bisa menyerahkan mawar putih ini diatas pusara mum 'kan?

BRUKK!

"Gytta!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Me, My Lovely Daddy, and Professor Granger**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter and all character [s] is belong to  
**

**J.K Rowling  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Aku adalah Sagitta Malfoy, anak dari _single parent_ Draco Malfoy. Tak asing 'kan nama ayahku? Tentu saja. Ayahku itu anak tunggal dari kakek-nenekku, Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy. Keluarga darah murni kuno yang tersohor, _yeah_, _yeah_… Apapun katamu, memang itulah kami. Ayahku adalah salah satu auror terbaik di Departemen Auror. Yep, ayahku memutuskan untuk bekerja. Keputusan yang mengejutkan kakek-nenekku, tentu saja. Ayahku bekerja dibawah pimpinan Mr Potter, kepala departemen auror yang merupakan pahlawan dunia sihir, _The Boy Who Lived_—kata ayahku, itulah julukan yang diberikan _Wizarding World_ pada Mr Potter.

Ok, aku akan sedikit bercerita tentang diriku. Nama lengkapku Sagitta Maylene Malfoy. Ibuku berasal dari keluarga Greengrass, Astoria Maylene Malfoy nee Greengrass. Sedangkan ayahku berasal dari keluarga Malfoy, Draco Lucius Malfoy. Aku lahir pada tanggal 14 Februari 2005. Namaku, Sagitta, diambil dari nama rasi bintang—itu usul nenekku, sebenarnya—sedangkan nama tengahku diambil dari nama tengah ibuku, Astoria Maylene. Ayahku menikah dengan ibuku pada tahun 2003. Ibuku meninggal pada tahun 2012, saat aku berumur tujuh tahun. Sekarang aku berumur sebelas tahun, dan hari ini ayahku akan mengantarku ke peron 9 3/4 . Betapa senangnya aku!

Hari ini aku dibangunkan oleh nenekku —Narcissa Malfoy nee Black—pagi-pagi benar. Aku mengucek-ngucek mataku dengan malas, sementara nenekku mengelus-elus rambut pirangku dengan sayang. Oh, nek, tahukah kau, aku sangat mengantuk!

"Gytt, hari ini kau akan ke Hogwarts lho… Jangan lupa, _dear_…"kata nenekku sambil mengelus rambutku. Dan aku langsung membuka mataku lebar-lebar seraya memasang senyum tercerahku.

"Aku akan mandi, grandmaaaa!"

* * *

"_Dear_, dengarkan nasihat-nasihatku ini. Menurutlah di Hogwarts, kau boleh kenal Weasleys dan Potters, _dear_, tapi jangan terlalu dekat dengan mereka," nasihat nenekku.

"Pastikan kau lebih cerdas dari pada cewek itu," ujar ayahku, menunjuk anak perempuan berambut cokelat semak yang sedang menatap ke arah sini. Aku kembali menoleh ke ayahku dan mengangguk pasti. Aku _pe-de_ kok dengan otakku ini, berani jamin bahwa aku jenius. Ibuku adalah _Princess of Slytherin_, paling pintar di angkatannya waktu bersekolah di Hogwarts. Sedangkan ayahku… Ya, dia sangat pintar! Setidaknya kedua di angkatannya, sewaktu bersekolah di Hogwarts.

Kakekku, Lucius Malfoy, menatapku sejenak. Well, dia memang dingin orangnya, tapi dia penuh kasih sayang loh!

"Hati-hati," hanya itu ucap kakek padaku. Aku memeluk kakekku.

"_Always, grandpa_," ujarku dalam pelukannya. Kakekku ini balas memelukku sekilas. Kemudian, aku melepas pelukanku dan memeluk nenekku.

"Jaga nama baik kami, _dear_. Slytherin," bisik nenek di telingaku. Aku mengangguk pasti. Selanjutnya, aku memeluk erat ayahku. Ayahku memelukku dengan sayang. Ah, _dad_, aku pasti merindukanmu!

"Jaga dirimu, Gytt," bisik ayahku. Aku mengangguk.

"Aku pasti merindukanmu, _dad_," balasku pelan. Oh, air mataku sepertinya akan tumpah kalau aku disini lebih lama lagi. Jadi, setelah memasukkan koper, aku segera naik ke Hogwarts Express dan mencari kompartemen. Tidak, aku tidak ingin melambai-lambai pada dad, grandpa, dan granma. Tidak, nanti kalau aku menangis 'kan memalukan!

SREEGG

"Boleh aku bergabung di kompartemen ini?" tanyaku sopan. Mata abu-abuku menelusuri setiap sudut kompartemen. Ada Ferensha Scott, —anak dari paman Mellario Scott dan bibi Pansy Parkinson—Alexandro dan Alexandria Zabini, —anak paman Blaise dan bibi Daphne—kemudian Leonard Nott, —anak dari paman Theodore Nott dan bibi Eleonora Mayer—serta…. Anak perempuan berambut cokelat semak tadi. Demi Merlin, dia siapa sih? Datang ke peron 9 ¾ sendirian—begitu yang kulihat, dan sekarang… Dia bergabung dengan darah murni. Apa dia darah murni juga?

"Gytt! Akhirnya kau datang!"

"Duduk sini, Gytt!"

"Tentu saja kau boleh bergabung, Gytt! Ayo, duduk di sini!"

"Gytt, kami punya teman baru loh!"

Aku menoleh ke arah Xandria—nama panggilan untuk Alexandria—dan menatapnya. Xandria membalas tatapanku dengan senyum miring yang aneh.

"Err, Gytt, ini… Dia Rose Granger, anak dari Professor Granger," ujar Xandria, berusaha memerkenalkan si Granger ini padaku, mungkin?

Granger menatapku dingin dengan matanya yang cokelat pekat. Aku balas menatapnya dingin. Tapi, demi kesopanan yang selalu diajarkan nenek dan ibu padaku, aku mengulurkan tanganku pada si Granger ini—sementara Hogwarts Express kini sudah berjalan.

"Sagitta Maylene Malfoy," ujarku datar. Well, pokerface turunan ayahku. Kulihat dia menyambut uluran tanganku.

"Rose Hermione Granger," ujarnya. Tunggu. Hermione Granger? Ah, jangan-jangan ibunya Hermione Granger lagi.

Bagaimana aku bisa mengetahui tentang Hermione Granger? Begini, ayahku itu waktu tahun keempat naksir Hermione Granger. Tapi, kata ayahku, Hermione Granger ini muggleborn. Apalagi, grandpa memerparah keadaan dengan menjodohkan ayahku dengan ibuku. Tapi itu bagus 'kan? Kalau mereka tidak dijodohkan, aku tidak akan berdiri dan beradu pandang dengan gadis-angkuh-Granger ini.

Kami melepas jabatan kami dan langsung mengusap-usapkan telapak tangan kami pada jubah kami. Oh, myyy…. Dia darah campuran, oke?

"Kau darah campuran?" tanyaku pada Granger. Granger itu mengangguk. Oh, myyy…. Benar 'kan kataku?

"Kenapa kalian membolehkan anak ini bergabung dengan kita, para _Slytherin_?" kataku melirik mereka, menekankan kata 'Slytherin'.

"Kami butuh kompartemen, dan cuma kompartemen ini yang sepi. Jadi, kami mencoba bergaul dengannya," ujar Xander—panggilan untuk Alexander.

"Lagipula, dia anak Professor Granger—dan dia pintar," tambah Leonard, kemudian kembali membaca buku Rune Kuno Tingkat Lanjutnya. Ah, Leonard memang pintar kok.

"Terserah," ujarku, duduk disebelah Xandria dan menatap keluar jendela.

* * *

Aku menyimak dengan serius seleksi rumah asrama yang ada di depanku sekarang. Oke, tadi sudah "Nott"—Leonard, berarti sebentar lagi—

"Malfoy, Sagitta,"

Aku menghela napas, memantapkan hatiku untuk melangkah ke arah Professor Granger yang memegang topi seleksi. Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan gaya angkuh, mengangkat daguku tinggi-tinggi—dan berusaha terlihat seperti _Malfoy_.

Aku mendudukkan diriku di kursi reyot ini dan Professor Granger membenamkan kepalaku ke dalam topi.

'_Hmm, seorang Malfoy ya? Menarik sekali. Darah murni, egois, angkuh, ingin jadi pusat perhatian. Ahh, otakmu juga encer. Unik. Sangat unik. Malfoy yang kuseleksi sebelumnya belum pernah unik sepertimu._' Sebuah suara asing tiba-tiba saja bergema dalam kepalaku. Uhh, apa ini suara topi seleksi yang kumal itu?

'_Ahh... Apa ini? Seorang Malfoy ternyata memiliki kerapuhan juga ya? Hmm, Draco Malfoy dan Astoria Greengrass adalah orangtuamu ya? Hmm, hmm, otakmu encer. Jenius. Menurutmu, aku harus memasukanmu di asrama mana?_'

'Slytherin! Harus Slytherin! Titik!' batinku paksa.

'_Hmm... Tapi otak encermu perlu diperhatikan lebih untuk masuk Ravenclaw lho..._'

'Ayah ibuku Slytherin. Ayolah... Kau mau kugoreng ya?!'

"SLYTHERIN!"

Aku membuka mataku, menatap seluruh aula, dan menatap meja asrama Slytherin—yang kini bersorak riuh. Aku tersenyum dan dengan langkah penuh gaya, kulangkahkan kakiku ke meja asrama Slytherin. Di sana, aku disoraki oleh senior-senior dan murid baru yang akan jadi teman seangkatanku. Mau tak mau, aku tersenyum bangga.

"Huh, senang kau jadi pusat perhatian?" ujar Leonard —yang ada disebelahku— dengan seringai. Aku membalas seringainya, dengan seringaiku yang paling licik.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan? Aku, Sagitta Malfoy, adalah cewek egois dan arogan yang sangat senang menjadi pusat perhatian," ujarku—dan aku yakin sekarang pasti mata perakku ini berkilat licik.

* * *

Aku menyimak dengan serius seleksi rumah asrama yang ada di depanku sekarang. Oke, tadi sudah "Nott"—Leonard, berarti sebentar lagi—

"Malfoy, Sagitta,"

Aku menghela napas, memantapkan hatiku untuk melangkah ke arah Professor Granger yang memegang topi seleksi. Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan gaya angkuh, mengangkat daguku tinggi-tinggi—dan berusaha terlihat seperti _Malfoy_.

Aku mendudukkan diriku di kursi reyot ini dan Professor Granger membenamkan kepalaku ke dalam topi.

'_Hmm, seorang Malfoy ya? Menarik sekali. Darah murni, egois, angkuh, ingin jadi pusat perhatian. Ahh, otakmu juga encer. Unik. Sangat unik. Malfoy yang kuseleksi sebelumnya belum pernah unik sepertimu._' Sebuah suara asing tiba-tiba saja bergema dalam kepalaku. Uhh, apa ini suara topi seleksi yang kumal itu?

'_Ahh... Apa ini? Seorang Malfoy ternyata memiliki kerapuhan juga ya? Hmm, Draco Malfoy dan Astoria Greengrass adalah orangtuamu ya? Hmm, hmm, otakmu encer. Jenius. Menurutmu, aku harus memasukanmu di asrama mana?_'

'Slytherin! Harus Slytherin! Titik!' batinku paksa.

'_Hmm... Tapi otak encermu perlu diperhatikan lebih untuk masuk Ravenclaw lho..._'

'Ayah ibuku Slytherin. Ayolah... Kau mau kugoreng ya?!'

"SLYTHERIN!"

Aku membuka mataku, menatap seluruh aula, dan menatap meja asrama Slytherin—yang kini bersorak riuh. Aku tersenyum dan dengan langkah penuh gaya, kulangkahkan kakiku ke meja asrama Slytherin. Di sana, aku disoraki oleh senior-senior dan murid baru yang akan jadi teman seangkatanku. Mau tak mau, aku tersenyum bangga.

"Huh, senang kau jadi pusat perhatian?" ujar Leonard —yang ada disebelahku— dengan seringai. Aku membalas seringainya, dengan seringaiku yang paling licik.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan? Aku, Sagitta Malfoy, adalah cewek egois dan arogan yang sangat senang menjadi pusat perhatian," ujarku—dan aku yakin sekarang pasti mata perakku ini berkilat licik.

* * *

Aku menutupi mulutku yang menguap. Puahhh, aku sangat mengantukkk! Tapi, apa boleh buat, ini hari pertamaku di Hogwarts, dan aku sudah janji pada grandma dan dad untuk menjaga nama baik Malfoy dan mengalahkan si Granger itu. Aku berjalan dengan penuh gaya ketika memasuki aula besar, dan begitu 'mendarat' di meja Slytherin, mataku secara otomatis bergulir ke arah meja guru—dan mata perakku langsung bersiborok dengan mata cokelat pekat milik Professor Granger. Dia menatapku tajam dari balik kacamata kotaknya. Hei, apa sih salahku?

Aku mendengus dan mencoba berkonsentrasi dengan makanan di depanku ini.

"Hai, Gytt! Morning!" suara genit Farensha langsung saja menyapa telingaku yang keren(?) ini. Hei, bisakah aku menjalani hari pertamaku di Hogwarts ini dengan tenang? Uhh, ,menyebalkan!

"Pagi juga, 'Ren... Senang deh pagi-pagi sudah dengar suara merdumu," ujarku sambil tersenyum ala lady. Huh, akting dan kuatkan hatimu, Gytt!

"Hahaha, kau berlebihan Gytt! Suara dia itu _fals _total!" kata Xandria, yang sukses membuatku menghela napas. Syukurlah, ada teman, pikirku aman.

"Uhh! Kau pasti iri 'kan dengan suaraku yang merdu ini?" kata Ferensha, pe-de total. Kudengar Xandria mendengus, membuatku mengalihkan perhatianku dari _toast _ku.

"Huh, yang benar saja? Masa aku iri dengan suara fals mu? Nggak level!" ujarnya. Eh? Tunggu dulu, sepertinya aku pernah dengar kata-kata seperti ini di benda kotak milik _muggle_.

"Arrgghh! Kalian berisik sekali sih!" sergah Xander galak. Hei, dia marah kepada cewek-cewek ini dan aku yang kena imbas merinding? Yang benar saja!

"Bisakah kalian diam sebentar, para _lady_?" kata Leon, menekankan kata lady. Uppfftt—hei, bantu aku menahan tawa waktu melihat reaksi Xandria dan Feren!

"Berisik sekali sih kalian?" ujar seorang cowok. Emm, dia duduk disebelahku ya? Aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya tadi. Cowok _cool_ berambut abu-abu dan bermata abu-abu pekat. Uhhh—dia 'kaannn...

* * *

**Gurena's Diary :**

Alohaa, kakak-kakak pothead-freaks! Salam kenal, aku bocah sd yang bernama glenna ^-^ Aku sudah tahu kalau diriku yang imut ini #plak# melanggar guildlines (atau apapun namanya). Tapi, gantinya, aku akan menghasilkan karya yang lumayan 'nggak gaje' kok (meskipun ini sendiri gaje)

Maaf sekali kalau pendek. Tadinya mau kuteruskan sampai 3k+, tapi kayaknya ada orang yang marah dehh #lirik papa

Oh ya, ini DRAMIONE loh! Meskipun di chapter pertama emang belum kelihatan DRAMIONE nya, tapi ini tetep DRAMIONE. Because what? Ufufufu #ketularan hiruma eyeshield 21# Review dulu untuk mengetahui chapter 2 nya seperti apa, oke? #kedip najong

Anyway, mind to RnR?

Gurena Axeleshia, 1860 word [just the story]


End file.
